


Всякая всячина

by sige_vic



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Бета - alba-longa





	Всякая всячина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bits and Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637800) by [heykaylabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heykaylabeth/pseuds/heykaylabeth). 



> Бета - alba-longa

Сентябрь 

Телефон яростно вибрирует, подпрыгивая по столу, и резко выдергивает Эрин из мыслей, в которые она погрузилась, уставившись на экран ноутбука. Эрин так резко подскакивает, что ножки стула скрипят по полу, и, схватившись одной рукой за грудь, другой хватает телефон. 

Это не звонок. На экране появляется иконка: красный треугольник с восклицательным знаком в середине. 

Штормовое предупреждение от Национальной метеослужбы. Сильный ливень с 21.00. Избегайте затопленных территорий. Следите за местными новостями. 

Отлично. 

Теперь, когда ей об этом сообщили, она и правда начинает слышать за окном звук льющейся сильным потоком воды. 

Она и так слишком сильно задержалась в пожарной части, и теперь, похоже, еще нескоро сможет уйти домой. 

Все остальные уже разошлись. Лампочки под потолком мигают, грохочет гром, и Эрин снова подпрыгивает. 

Шум дождя становится громче и четче, а затем входная дверь захлопывается, вновь его приглушая. Эрин подпрыгивает – опять! И тут же вообще вскакивает на ноги, когда слышит стук металла о твердый пол. Всего несколько шагов – и дверь оказывается в зоне видимости, а прямо перед дверью стоит Хольцман, мокрая насквозь и с кучей металлических деталей у ног. 

– Эй! Там дождь идет, ты в курсе? – сообщает Хольцман, убирая со лба слипшуюся прядь волос. 

– Да неужели? – отвечает Эрин, глядя на металл на полу и стремительно увеличивающуюся в размерах лужу вокруг Хольцман. Прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди, та окидывает глазами весь открывающийся ей вид и с трудом сдерживает смех. 

Хольц стягивает сапоги, отбрасывая их в сторону. На одной ноге у нее красуется бело-синий, в ромбиках, носок длиной по щиколотку, на другой – серый, доходящий до середины икры. Она снимает оба носка, а затем стаскивает через голову рубашку и бросает на пол. 

– Ого, ничего себе, – смеется Эрин, – стриптиз прямо на пороге? 

– Все мокрое, – объясняет Хольц и, даже не подняв взгляд на Эрин, принимается расстегивать штаны. 

– Может, тебе стоило раздеться… в ванной? Разве ванная не для этого предназначена? – предлагает Эрин. 

– И намочить по дороге весь пол? Ну уж нет. Техника безопасности. Пока я на дежурстве, никто тут не поскользнется и не грохнется. 

– Ты в самом прямом смысле устраиваешь пожар по два раза на неделе – и считаешь, что безопасности угрожает вода? 

– Огонь легче контролировать, – пожимает плечами Хольц. 

– Ты что, планируешь тут догола раздеться? – интересуется Эрин. 

– Нет, Эрин, не догола – разве что, конечно, тебе этого хотелось бы, – ухмыляется Хольц, стягивая штаны. 

– Не-не, не надо, – трясет головой Эрин. Хольц стоит перед ней в черном спортивном лифчике и черных же хлопковых трусах. 

– Тебе же хуже, – снова пожимает плечами Хольц, на цыпочках обходит натекшую с нее лужу и кучу металлических деталей, после чего размашисто шагает к лестнице, оставляя за собой цепочку влажных следов. 

Когда она проходит мимо Эрин, та замечает что-то маленькое и цветное на коже Хольцман – сбоку на бедре, на несколько дюймов ниже кромки трусов.   
– У тебя есть татуировка? – неверяще спрашивает она.   
– А? – Хольц останавливается у подножья лестницы и оборачивается. 

– Тату. Это что, тату? 

– А, это. – Она смотрит на цветное пятнышко, которое Эрин не может толком разглядеть. – Ага. 

– И давно? – спрашивает Эрин. Хольц поднимается по лестнице, но Эрин настолько распирает от любопытства, что она идет следом. 

– Пару лет. 

Они доходят до второго этажа. Эрин хвостиком увязывается за Хольц. 

На втором этаже в основном хозяйничает Хольц. У нее тут лаборатория, которая разрастается по мере того, как та продолжает приобретать и изобретать все новые устройства. Есть на втором этаже и уголок, вокруг которого Хольц возвела стены – буквально за одну ночь. Ей так часто доводилось засыпать прямо в лаборатории, что она создала отдельную комнатку специально для таких случаев. Умный ход, не может не признать Эрин. 

Эрин не была здесь с момента возведения стен. Она подозревает, что в комнате окажется что-нибудь вроде койки и смены одежды, не более того. Поэтому, зайдя следом за Хольцман внутрь, она изумляется тому, каким обжитым выглядит этот уголок. В угол задвинут матрас с постельным бельем, повсюду валяется еда и мусор, груды одежды и несколько пар обуви. К стене прикреплен какой-то чертеж и прислонено зеркало с наброшенным поверх одеялом. 

– Хольц, – медленно проговаривает Эрин, оглядываясь в новой обстановке. – Ты что… ты… Ты живешь здесь? 

– Не-е-ет, – возмущается в ответ Хольц. – То есть – ну, не совсем. 

– Не совсем? Что это значит? – спрашивает Эрин, но Хольц не отвечает. Вместо этого она переступает через стопку книг и бумаг к куче одежды. Эрин понимает, что всегда видит здесь Хольц: и когда приходит утром, и когда уходит вечером. 

– У тебя ведь есть квартира? Ты не бомж? 

– Я не бомж. У меня есть квартира. Но она далеко, на Парк-Слоуп, а я провожу здесь столько времени, что обычно уже нет смысла туда ехать, – объясняет Хольц, в очередной раз пожимая плечами. 

– Мы ведь теперь работаем на правительство, прилично получаем. Почему бы тебе не поискать что-нибудь поближе? 

– Потому что я люблю свою квартиру! А еще я избегаю момента, когда ее владелец узнает, какой ущерб я причинила. 

– Ой, даже не хочу представлять себе. – Эрин встряхивает головой и вспоминает, зачем она вообще пошла за Хольц. – Да, так мы же говорили о тату! У тебя есть тату! Почему я никогда раньше ее не видела?! 

– Потому что я обычно не разгуливаю тут в труселях. 

– А можно посмотреть? 

Хольц подходит к ней, останавливается напротив и позволяет взглянуть. Эрин смотрит на бедро Хольц, и та приподнимает его, но Эрин все равно приходится пригнуться, чтобы как следует разглядеть. 

Это цветок. Роза. Синяя. С тонким, изогнутым стеблем. Очень нежная. Женственная. Симпатичная. 

Эрин удивлена. Она такого не ожидала. Не то чтобы Хольц не была нежной, женственной или симпатичной, но… хотя, вообще-то, именно то. Она прямая противоположность нежности. Ее женственность под вопросом. И она определенно привлекательна, но слово «симпатичная» к ней не подходит, это прилагательное скорее относится к таким, как Кевин. А Хольц… она яркая, дерзкая, классная. 

– Что это значит? – спрашивает она, распрямляясь, и Хольц опускает бедро. 

– У сестры такая же. Это была ее идея, я просто подхватила. 

– А-а, – кивает Эрин и замирает, резко переводя взгляд обратно на лицо Хольц, которая снова начинает ходить по комнате. – У тебя есть сестра?! 

– Угу. – Хольц копается в куче одежды в углу. 

– Я и не знала. 

– Теперь знаешь. Эй, я собираюсь совсем раздеться. Если для тебя это ужас-ужас, отвернись. Или не отворачивайся – мне все равно. Мы все когда-то ходили на уроки анатомии, в конце концов. 

– А, ладно. – Эрин поворачивается к Хольц спиной и рассматривает другой участок комнаты. По всему полу разбросан мусор – в основном, пустые банки из-под лимонада, бумажные пакеты и устрашающее количество скомканной фольги. На подоконнике стоит несколько флаконов с лекарствами разных форм и цветов. Адвил, железо, Б12, ДИ3. И еще две оранжевых баночки с такими маленькими этикетками, что Эрин не разглядеть их названия. 

– А у меня нет ни братьев, ни сестер, – объявляет Эрин. 

– Знаю, – отвечает Хольц слегка приглушенным тоном. 

– Да? Я разве об этом говорила? 

– Не-а, просто я догадалась. 

– Догадалась? Как? – спрашивает Эрин, мгновенно забывая, зачем она отвернулась, и смотрит через плечо на Хольц со спины. Сверху на ней уже надета черная футболка, а вот зад все еще голый. Эрин бы, конечно, мгновенно развернулась обратно, но ее внимание притягивают кружевные трусики цвета фуксии, которые Хольц держит в руках, задумчиво склонив голову. 

– Не мои, – бормочет она себе под нос, и Эрин приподнимает брови. 

– Ты что, водишь сюда девушек? 

Хольцман смотрит на Эрин через плечо и виновато улыбается. 

– Хольц! Вот прямо сюда?! 

– Это так просто! – восклицает она. – Я спрашиваю, не хотят ли они посмотреть на мой нейроядерный космический реактор, а потом… – Она не договаривает, но выразительно прокручивает на пальце трусы. 

– Нейроядерный… космический?.. – бормочет Эрин, снова отворачиваясь: хватит с нее голой задницы Хольц. – И что это… это вообще… 

Прежде чем она успевает договорить, Хольц фыркает, подтверждая ее подозрения.   
– Да ничего! – заходится она смехом. – Его на самом деле не существует. 

– И это работает? 

– Каждый раз! 

– Сделай мне одолжение, а? Женись на первой же девушке, которая не купится на эту чушь. 

– Заметано. 

– Ты ведь на самом деле живешь здесь, – бормочет Эрин, качая головой. Хольц смеется, но больше не отрицает. 

– Ой, совсем забыла! Мои новые железки внизу! – говорит Хольц. Эрин поворачивается и видит, что Хольц, уже полностью одетая, выбегает из комнаты. 

Эрин следует за ней, хоть и не так резво. 

– Да, кстати, а что это за детали? 

– Просто всякая всячина. Люблю мусорные вечеринки. 

– У нас тут каждый день мусорные вечеринки. 

– Именно! 

 

Октябрь 

Через неделю Хэллоуин, и телефон буквально разрывается. Кевину с этим не справиться, и он часто бросает трубку. 

Большинство звонят не по поводу настоящих привидений. Кто-то просто чем-то испуган – или любит розыгрыши. Но есть и звонки по делу. Кевину приходится нелегко. 

Они очень заняты. У них есть серьезные вызовы, на которых они ловят привидений. Они яростно читают, разбираются с вводными, и Хольц почти не выходит из лаборатории – она полностью поглощена починкой старого и разработкой нового оборудования. 

– Нам нужно как-то развеяться, – вздыхает Эбби и, сняв очки, трет усталые глаза. 

– Я знаю несколько подходящих местечек, – улыбается Хольц. 

Однажды целый день проходит без серьезных вызовов, так что вечером они идут развлекаться. Хольцман ведет их в обещанное местечко. До Хэллоуина осталась неделя, и город уже вовсю отмечает. Большинство посетителей бара в костюмах. 

Эрин наблюдает за тем, как Хольц болтает с местными трансвеститами – такое впечатление, что они знают друг друга целую вечность. Наверное, так и есть. Они называют ее «Хольци», «детка» и целуют в щеку. 

– Ты часто сюда приходишь? – спрашивает Эрин, когда Хольц сует ей в руку пластмассовый стаканчик. Хольц пожимает плечами. 

– Забегаю время от времени. 

– А что это? – спрашивает Эрин, приподнимая стакан. 

– Клюквенная водка. 

– А, ну… ладно, это я люблю, – кивает она. 

– Я так и поняла, – улыбается Хольц. – Ты из тех, кому такое нравится. Потанцуем? 

– Ой, даже не знаю… – сомневается Эрин. 

– Да ладно. Пойдем! 

И они танцуют. Музыка оглушает, огни ослепляют, Эрин вся покрывается потом, но ей хорошо. Она смотрит на подруг, они все танцуют и смеются – и это именно то, что им нужно. 

Пэтти активно сует долларовые купюры в стринги стриптизеру. Эбби всего разок повторяет за ней, после чего пять минут истерично хихикает. Эрин оглядывается в поисках Хольц, но она уже куда-то делась. В конце концов Хольц находится – она стоит, прислонившись к стене, и разговаривает с какой-то девушкой. Девушка высокая и симпатичная, в черном топике, плотных леггинсах и сапогах на платформе. Из ее кудряшек выглядывают кошачьи уши. Она улыбается и легко касается руки Хольцман. 

Эрин отворачивается. Ей совсем не обязательно наблюдать эту сцену. Да она и не хочет. 

Когда Хольц снова оказывается рядом, причем одна, Эрин поднимает на нее взгляд. 

– Ты решила не вести ту девушку домой? – перекрикивает она громкую музыку. Хольц смеется. 

– Сегодня я с вами, – просто говорит она, а потом танцует. Они все танцуют. 

 

Ноябрь 

Когда Хольц заходит в пожарную часть в мешковатом свитере крупной вязки, Эрин практически не обращает на это внимания. Сейчас середина ноября, и не по сезону теплая погода несколько дней назад сменилась устойчивой промозглостью. В общем, нет ничего странного в том, что Хольц заходит в пожарную часть в обычной своей кожаной куртке, мешковатом зеленом свитере крупной вязки и чем-то заляпанных коричневых штанах, заправленных в черные мартенсы. 

Эрин целый день проводит наверху. Внизу на всю мощь работает печка, а для Эрин это невыносимо. Наверху прохладнее. У Хольц даже окно распахнуто, и в помещение влетает по-зимнему холодный ветерок. Эрин сидит за столом, напротив лаборатории Хольц, и читает на лэптопе исследование паранормальных явлений в Норвегии. В руке у нее кружка теплого чая, в ушах – тихий звук музыки и звяканье, которое производит Хольц. 

Последнее время дела идут не так активно, как раньше. За прошедшую неделю они не поймали ни одного призрака. Но правительство все еще платит им за исследования и работу над новыми устройствами и стратегиями, так что Эрин не жалуется. 

– Эрин, не подойдешь? Помоги подержать кое-что, а? – окликает ее Хольц. 

– Сейчас-сейчас, – бормочет она и, пробежав глазами последний абзац, отставляет на стол кружку и встает. Она подходит к участку комнаты, который занимает лаборатория. У Хольц в одной руке отвертка, в другой паяльник, а локтями она пытается удержать вместе пару металлических деталей. 

– Да, вот, смотри – можешь просто… эм… вот это возьми на секунду, – она сует в руки Эрин паяльник и использует освободившуюся руку, чтобы удержать детали. – Ладно, в общем, мне просто нужно… 

Она к чему-то тянется – рукой и всем телом, но резко замирает, вытаращив глаза и округлив рот, и роняет детали на пол. Эрин подпрыгивает от грохота. 

– Ты это зачем сделала? – спрашивает Эрин, но Хольц не отмирает. Она в той же позе, только немного склонила голову, а по лицу ее расползается гримаса боли. 

– Дай… мне… минутку, – спокойно говорит она, медленно распрямляясь. 

– Что происходит? Ты спину потянула? – спрашивает Эрин, но Хольц только качает головой, после чего отворачивается от Эрин. 

– Ох. Ух. Ой. Так, ладно, – бормочет Хольц, а потом вдруг смеется. 

– Хольц, да что происходит? – не унимается Эрин. Хольц, все еще смеясь, разворачивается обратно. 

– На мне надет свитер, – говорит она. Эрин не понимает. 

– Ну и?.. 

– Свитеры делают из пряжи. Их вяжут. Вязание – это серия маленьких петелек. Ма-аленьких волокнистых петелек, которые могут за что-нибудь цепляться. Например, за… ну, скажем, за пирсинг. 

– Ты… о боже, – бормочет Эрин, закрывая глаза и тряся головой. – У тебя… ох. Ладно. Мне не нужно было это знать – но теперь, когда я знаю, забыть уже не получится. 

– Да, так что, в общем, я сейчас пойду и все улажу. – Хольц кивает, морщится и, аккуратно придерживая грудь, выходит из лаборатории в сторону своей комнаты. 

– Мой сосо-о-ок, – стонет она. – Бедный мой маленький сосочек. Прости меня! Ох ты ж, да тут конкретно так зацепилось. Обмоталось и все такое. Никогда раньше не было ничего подобного. 

– Знаешь, а может, стоило просто надеть лифчик? – предполагает Эрин. 

– Они все грязные! – орет ей в ответ Хольц. 

– А, ну конечно. 

Из комнаты Хольц раздается драматический вопль. 

– Ты в порядке? – любезно осведомляется Эрин и, усевшись обратно за стол, снова берет кружку с чаем. Ответом ей служит еще один пронзительный крик, после чего Хольц выходит из комнаты как ни в чем не бывало – словно не она только что издавала дикие вопли. 

– Это было больно, – отмечает она. Теперь на ней надета рубашка. 

– Все хорошо? 

– Угу. 

– Сосок в порядке? 

– Бывали с ним случаи и похуже. 

– Отлично. Спасибо за ценную информацию. 

– Не за что. Эй, а куда это ты уселась? Мне все еще нужно, чтобы ты подержала паяльник! 

 

Декабрь 

– Ух ты, тяжело наверное! – хихикает Эрин. – Но ты отлично справляешься! Такой сильный! Такие мышцы! Такой мускулистый. 

– Эрин? – пытается отрезвить ее Эбби. Эрин не обращает внимания. 

– Так и надорваться недолго. Может понадобиться массаж, – бормочет она. 

– Ну в самом-то деле, Эрин, – говорит Эбби. – У тебя так хорошо получалось. Я думала, ты уже оставила это позади. 

– Я и оставила, – возражает Эрин, – но тут Кевину пришлось тащить целую елку. 

– Давай-давай, Кев, – подбадривает Пэтти, и высокая ель водружается в пожарной части. 

Они начинают вешать на нее игрушки, найденные в магазине «Все по доллару» на разных барахолках, а еще металлические украшения, изготовлением которых последние несколько дней занималась Хольцман. На заднем плане тихо играют рождественские гимны. 

– Каждый раз в канун Рождества мы приходили к дедушке с бабушкой, и там были все мои дяди, тети и кузены, и мы открывали подарки, которые дарили друг другу, а потом все взрослые напивались, а дети устраивали полный разгром, – смеется Эбби.

– А мы всегда Сочельник проводили втроем с родителями, – говорит Эрин. – Очень обыденно. Правда, они обычно разрешали мне открыть один подарок до того, как я лягу спать. Я всегда получала пижаму. 

– Меня всегда тащили в церковь в Сочельник, – делится Пэтти. – Но вот на следующий день было здорово. Мы ходили к дяде, объедались там, все получали кучу подарков, всю ночь пели рождественские песни… 

– Хольц, а ты? Как вы с семьей отмечали Рождество? – спрашивает Эрин, потому что Хольц не делится воспоминаниями вслед за всеми. 

– Это мое первое Рождество, – улыбается она, пристраивая на ветку стеклянную фигурку панды в костюме Санты. 

– Что? – переспрашивает Пэтти. – Твои родители не отмечали Рождество? 

– Не-а, – качает она головой. – Но вот на Хануку мы всегда… 

– Ты еврейка?! – перебивает ее Эрин, не в силах сдержать удивление. 

– Угу. 

– А я даже и не знала, – тихо замечает Эбби. 

– Да это не так уж и важно, – пожимает плечами Хольцман, берясь за следующее украшение – жуткого старого эльфа с облупившейся краской. 

– Не так уж и важно? – удивляется Пэтти. – Разве ты не считаешь, что это… ну вроде как важная часть тебя? 

– Э-э… Не знаю. Я ведь в синагогу только с бабушкой и дедушкой ходила. И бар-мицвы у меня не было. Ну, то есть она планировалась, но у меня не было друзей – некого было на нее приглашать, и, в общем… я придумала, как ее отменить. 

– Придумала, как отменить?.. – повторяет Эрин, не решаясь даже вообразить, на что была способна юная Хольцман. 

– Они хотели, чтобы я надела платье. Платье! Я просто не могла этого позволить. 

– Ой, милая крошка Хольци, – писклявым голосом говорит Эбби, хихикая над представшим у нее перед глазами образом. – В платьишке! 

– Погоди, так если ты еврейка и раньше никогда не отмечала Рождество, почему же ты согласилась заняться всем этим? – спрашивает Эрин, держа в руке одно из самодельных металлических украшений. Хольц смотрит на нее. 

– Ну, вы же так предвкушали, – отвечает она. – К тому же я вообще не против отмечания Рождества. Сейчас это толком даже не религиозный праздник. И потом – новые семейные воспоминания и все такое… 

Эрин улыбается. 

– Ой, почти забыла! – кричит Хольц, подпрыгивая. – Я знаю, что на ели принято водружать звезды или ангелов. Я не знала, что вам больше понравится, и вместо этого сделала вот что. 

Она показывает всем маленького металлического призрака – и он идеален. Пэтти устанавливает его на верхушке, а потом они все вместе любуются своей рождественской елью. 

На следующий день Эрин покупает менору. Она ставит ее на подоконник рядом с елью. Через несколько часов, погруженная в чтение, она слышит шаги. После этого ее обнимают сзади. Светлые волосы щекочут лицо, ноздри заполняет запах машинного масла, дыма и пачули. Объятье длится всего мгновение, после чего Хольцман, ни говоря ни слова, уходит. 

 

Январь 

Эбби проходит мимо Хольцман, что-то роняет перед ней и идет себе дальше. Эрин наблюдает, как Хольцман тянется к предмету – насколько Эрин может разглядеть, это запечатанный в пленку кексик, – и смотрит на Эбби. Эбби подмигивает, Хольц рисует пальцами в воздухе сердечко и посылает Эбби воздушный поцелуй. Эбби делает вид, что ловит его. Обе они улыбаются. 

Эрин косится в сторону Пэтти, но та поглощена чтением какой-то толстой исторической книжки, так что Эрин отводит взгляд. 

– А что это ты такое дала Хольц? – спрашивает Эрин у Эбби позже, когда они остаются вдвоем. 

– Хм… Что? А, это. Да ничего особенного, – отмахивается Эбби. 

– Ну окей, – кивает Эрин, – но все-таки – что? 

– А тебе-то какое дело? – улыбается Эбби. 

– Никакого! Просто хочу знать, что это было. 

– Кексик. Я принесла ей кексик. 

– Зачем? 

– Ты как-то странно себя ведешь. 

– Так почему бы просто не сказать? – с нервным смехом спрашивает Эрин. Ей не нравится, когда что-то творится у нее за спиной. 

– Потому что не о чем говорить. Я принесла Хольцман кексик, и что такого? 

– Ты спишь с ней? 

– Что?! 

– А что я такого спросила? Устроила утром маленькое шоу, а теперь отказываешься объяснять! – защищается Эрин, но Эбби хохочет так громко, что не слышит. 

– Сплю! С Хольц! О боже! О боже! – чуть ли не визжит она. – А-а, вот блин, рыдаю просто. Ты меня до слез довела! 

Эрин скрещивает руки на груди и терпеливо ждет, пока Эбби успокоится. 

– Нет, ну в самом-то деле! Я и Хольцман! Как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло?! 

– Эбби, да ладно. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я… ну, процентов на восемьдесят натуралка? 

– Да, но я знаю и то, какой эффект она оказывает на женщин. 

– Это да, этого у нее не отнять. Но блин! Мы с Хольцман сто лет знакомы! Я люблю ее – обожаю просто, но нет! Нет, Эрин, нет! 

– Так к чему тогда был этот кексик, и воздушные поцелуи и все такое? – спрашивает Эрин. 

– Дурочка ты, – Эбби легонько щелкает Эрин по виску. – День рождения у нее! 

– Сегодня? 

– Да! Сегодня у нее день рождения, и я подарила ей кексик. Она не любит отмечать, поэтому я никому ничего не сказала. Я сама знаю только потому, что однажды пришлось везти ее на скорой в больницу и заполнять за нее кучу бумажек, потому что у нее самой была обожжена рука. И то мне пришлось буквально клещами вытаскивать из нее эту информацию. 

– Ага. Значит, просто день рождения. 

– Да, просто день рождения. Почему тебя это вообще так всполошило? Ты что, ревнуешь? – смеется Эбби. Эрин закатывает глаза. 

– Конечно, обревновалась вся. 

– А знаешь, Хольцман-то с Пэтти вместе за едой отправились – ты не думаешь, что они могут того-этого, а? – шутит Эбби и с новым взрывом смеха отходит к своему рабочему месту. 

– Очень смешно, – кричит ей вслед Эрин. 

– Сплю с Хольцман! – продолжает веселиться Эбби. – Боже-боже, я это на всю жизнь запомню. Всегда настроение поднимет. 

– Ну ладно, хватит уже! 

– Я – и Хольцман! Как звучит, а! 

 

Февраль 

– А что эта штука делает? 

– Летает. 

– Круто. А что еще? 

– Летает. 

– Просто… просто летает? 

– Просто летает, – говорит Хольцман Пэтти, которая стоит рядом с лабораторией и рассматривает предмет обсуждения. Хольц практически не участвует в разговоре: она смотрит в экран своего мобильного телефона и оживленно набирает текст. 

– А, ну ладно, здорово, – кивает Пэтти, медленно сдавая назад. Она оглядывается на Эрин. – Похоже, у нее все-таки начинает ехать крыша. 

Они вдвоем внимательно смотрит на Хольцман, но та даже не замечает. 

– Эй, Хольци, я сейчас все твои любимые устройства разломаю, – окликает ее Пэтти 

– Угу, валяй, – бормочет Хольц, все еще набирая что-то в телефоне. Пэтти и Эрин вновь обмениваются взглядом. 

 

– Может, она одержима, а? – шепчет Эрин Пэтти. 

– Кем, призраком пятнадцатилетней девочки? – удивляется Пэтти. 

– Хольц, эй, Хольц! Я сейчас кофточку сниму! – громко говорит Эрин. Пэтти приподнимает бровь, но Эрин пожимает плечами. 

– Давай, – равнодушно откликается Хольц. 

– Точно одержима, – кивает Пэтти. 

– Эй, Эбби! – шепчет Эрин, когда Эбби проходит мимо. – Мы практически уверены, что Хольц одержима. 

– Что? – Эбби замирает на месте. – Да ладно вам. 

– Говорим тебе! Вот, убедись, – говорит Пэтти, – Хольци! Смотри, привидение! 

– Угу, – кивает Хольц, не отрываясь от телефона. 

– Хольцман, – вопит Эбби, – «Королевские гонки Ру Пола»* закрыли! 

– Вот жопа. 

– Ох ты ж боже, она и правда одержима. 

– И что нам делать?! – шепотом орет Эрин.   
И тут Хольц наконец отрывается от телефона, резко поднимает голову и смотрит на сокомандниц. Эрин в страхе вцепляется в руку Пэтти.   
– Сестра приехала, – объявляет Хольц. А затем поворачивается и без единого слова выходит из лаборатории. 

– Карен приехала?! – кричит Эбби ей вслед, а затем снова поворачивается к Эрин и Пэтти. – Одержима? Ну в самом-то деле! 

– Да ладно, ты сама так подумала, – говорит Эрин. 

– У Хольци есть сестра? 

Они втроем бегут вниз по лестнице и добираются до первого этажа как раз в тот момент, когда открывается входная дверь. Маленький мальчик кричит: «Тетя Джиллиан!», и Хольц сгребает его в объятья. Эрин замирает, с легким шоком наблюдая за разворачивающуюся перед ней сцену. Да, она знала про сестру, но вот что Хольцман еще и тетя! Совсем маленькая девочка, явно младшая сестра мальчика, тоже кидается к Хольц. 

– Ого, – бормочет рядом Пэтти. Эрин может только кивнуть. 

Девочка уже устроилась у Хольц сбоку на бедре, а мальчик радостно висит у нее под мышкой, болтает ногами и заливисто хохочет. Худая темноволосая женщина отрывисто обнимает Хольц. Они что-то говорят друг другу, но Эрин находится на слишком большом расстоянии, чтобы расслышать. 

– Ты мне что-нибудь смастерила, тетя Джилиан? Ведь правда, правда? – спрашивает мальчик. 

– Еще бы! – отвечает она и ставит его на ноги, но так и продолжает держать девочку, которая теперь обхватывает ее за шею. 

– А где же, где? Можно прямо сейчас поиграть? Мама, можно?! 

– Ладно, хорошо. 

– Пойдем! – Хольц хватает мальчика за руку, и они вдвоем бегут к лестнице. Эрин на мгновение перехватывает взгляд Хольц, и та, прежде чем пронестись мимо, одаривает ее широкой улыбкой. 

– Только ничего взрывающегося, Джилл, прошу тебя! Я только что закончила оплачивать счет, который пришел соседу от ветеринара, – кричит вслед Хольц ее сестра, а затем переводит взгляд на остальных трех Охотниц. 

– Эбби! 

– Карен! Я так рада тебя видеть! – восклицает Эбби, подходя ближе. Эрин и Пэтти следуют за ней. – Хольцман не сказала, что ты приедешь. 

– Правда? Ну конечно, очень в ее духе, с чего бы ей что-то говорить, – смеется Карен, а затем с улыбкой обращается к остальным двоим: – А вы Эрин и Пэтти, да? 

У нее такие же губы, как у Хольц, замечает Эрин. Такие же губы и такие же брови. Но на этом сходство заканчивается. Волосы у Карен темные, длинные и прямые, глаза карие. Зато губы и брови такие же, как у Хольц. И на внутренней стороне запястья Эрин замечает знакомую синюю розу с изогнутым стеблем. 

– А вы, значит, сестра Хольци, – говорит Пэтти, разглядывая ее, – но вы такая… 

– Нормальная, – заканчивает Эрин, и Карен смеется. 

– Угу, – кивает она. – Это Джилл у нас сумасшедший гений. Зато мне повезло с… упс, нет с внешностью тоже ей повезло. Вот зараза! 

В итоге они все оказываются на крыше. Там холодно, но солнечно, и Хольц бегает туда-сюда с племянниками, а Эрин не может оторвать от нее взгляд. С этой стороны она Хольц никогда еще не видела. Эбби и Карен стоят рядом с Эрин и о чем-то увлеченно разговаривают. Эрин периодически слышит какие-то обрывки этого разговора, но по большей части она поглощена тем, что видит. 

– Как она держится? – доносится до нее вопрос Карен, и Эрин переключает канал внимания. 

– Хорошо, – отвечает Эбби. 

– Правда? 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я не стала бы тебе врать, Карен. 

– Знаю. Просто беспокоюсь за нее, особенно в это время года… 

– Понимаю. Но… думаю, что с ней все в порядке. 

– Я так рада, что ты у нее есть. Даже не знаю, что бы было, если… ну, ты знаешь. 

– Знаю. 

– Она бы так гордилась Джилл… 

– Обязательно. 

Эрин смотрит на них. Эбби положила руку Карен на плечо, на лице Карен печальная улыбка. Она снова разворачивается с Хольц: та что-то говорит племяннику, который с пульта управляет самодельным самолетиком. Мальчик смеется, и Хольц подхватывает смех. Ее племянница весело бегает за самолетом. 

Сестра с детьми остаются на весь вечер, а когда Карен объявляет, что пора прощаться с тетей Джиллиан, оба ребенка ударяются в рев. Хольц обнимает их и смешит, чтобы они перестали плакать. 

Эрин, Пэтти и Эбби стоят в дверях, прощаясь, и когда Карен обнимает Хольц, Эрин оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы услышать несколько приглушенных слов. 

– Знаешь, может, тебе все-таки что-то предпринять, – шепчет Карен. 

– Заткнись, – бурчит Хольц. 

– Я наблюдательная, Джилл. И она смотрела не отрываясь… 

– Заткнись, – повторяет Хольц, с улыбкой высвобождаясь из объятий. 

– Ладно, – Карен распрямляется и смотрит на сокомандниц Хольц. – Эбби, очень рада была снова повидаться. Пэтти, Эрин, так приятно было наконец-то познакомиться!   
Когда она уходит, Хольц закрывает дверь и смотрит на них. 

– Простите, что забыла предупредить, – говорит она, после чего разворачивается и идет наверх. 

– Я устала. Дети такие утомительные. Пару часов их потерпеть еще ничего и даже весело, но, черт побери… – Пэтти качает головой, после чего отправляется домой. Эрин остается вдвоем с Эбби. 

– Слушай, я могу тебя кое о чем спросить? – говорит Эрин. 

– Валяй. 

– Я слышала отрывок твоего разговора с сестрой Хольц. Она беспокоилась о ней… Что-то случилось? 

Эбби со вздохом смотрит на Эрин. 

– Возможно, мне не следует тебе рассказывать подробно, потому что это частная жизнь Хольц, но да – случилось. 

– Что? 

– Ее мама умерла четыре года назад. В эту среду будет ровно четыре. И… она очень тяжело это переживала. 

– А… 

– Да. 

– А что случилось? С ее мамой, я имею в виду. 

– Она какое-то время болела. Просто… непростой, в общем, был период. 

– Ох. Я и понятия не имела. 

– Ну, ты же знаешь Хольц. Она о таком не распространяется. 

– Да. Да, наверное, знаю. 

Март 

У Джиллиан Хольцман самый эклектичный вкус в музыке из всех, кого Эрин Гилберт когда-либо встречала в своей жизни. Правда, нельзя сказать, что Эрин знает многих настолько близко, чтобы быть полностью в курсе их музыкальных пристрастий, и все-таки она уверена, что в разбросанности никто из них не сравнится с Хольцман. Та переходит от поп-музыки 80-х к классическим мюзиклам, а затем перекидывается к «сердитому женскому року», как называет его Эрин. Все это в рамках одного плейлиста, и музыка у нее играет практически всегда. Иногда тихо, фоном, а иногда так громко, что заполняет всю пожарную часть, и Эрин с Эбби обычно посылают Пэтти или Кевина попросить сделать потише. И странное дело – чем тише и мягче музыка, тем больше чреваты взрывами проекты, над которыми Хольц работает. Эрин уже начала опасаться еле слышных шопеновских ноктюрнов, ассоциируя их со смертельной опасностью. 

Сегодня день сердитого женского рока, и очень громкого при этом. Мебель так и трясется. 

– Пэтти… 

– Не-а, не пойду, занята. Хочешь, чтобы она прекратила, иди сама. 

– Но Пэтти! – ноет Эрин. – Она тебя слушается. 

– Не-а, – качает головой Пэтти. 

Эрин со стоном встает со стула и тащится к лестнице. Музыка становится все громче, и Эрин борется с искушением прикрыть уши, когда певица орет какие-то слова, которые Эрин с трудом разбирает. Не была бы песня такой оглушительной, она бы, может, и понравилась Эрин. 

Поднявшись на второй этаж, она чувствует обычный запах масла, металла и застоявшегося дыма, но и чего-то еще – определенно знакомого, но Эрин никак не может сообразить, чего именно. Однако это явственно напоминает ей о коридорах в ее общаге при колледже. 

Хольц не работает в лаборатории. Вместо этого она стоит у окна, высунувшись наружу, и тело ее раскачивается, а голова трясется под музыку. 

– Хольц! – орет Эрин, но даже себя не может толком расслышать. Со вздохом она осторожно вступает на территорию лаборатории, где у Хольц находятся колонки, и старается ничего не трогать – вдруг это окажется какой-нибудь опасный химикат или взрывчатое вещество. 

Наконец она добирается до цели и убавляет звук. 

 

Хольц смотрит через плечо и тут же, увидев Эрин, разворачивается всем телом, подозрительно пряча одну руку за спиной. Эрин замечает это, но никак не комментирует. 

– Слишком громко, – объявляет она. 

Хольц молча таращит глаза и сжимает губы. Она ничего не говорит, только кивает. Это странно даже для нее. Эрин, нахмурившись, осторожно выбирается из лаборатории и идет ближе к окну. У замершей Хольц слегка надуты щеки – и кажется, будто она не дышит. 

– Эм… – бормочет Эрин. Хольц еще сильнее таращит глаза, а потом неожиданно начинает кашлять, и изо рта у нее вылетает облачко дыма. Она все кашляет и кашляет, глаза у нее уже красные и влажные, она вытаскивает из-за спины руку, и Эрин видит маленький белый цилиндрический объект между ее пальцами: один его конец скручен, а другой медленно тлеет. Тут наконец у нее в голове щелкает. 

– Ты куришь травку?! 

– Черт, – хрипит Хольц, когда кашель наконец начинает униматься. 

– Хольцман! – орет Эрин. – Джиллиан Хольцман! Знала бы твое второе имя – тоже сюда вставила бы, но не знаю! Так что не могу! Но! Джиллиан Хольцман! Ты куришь марихуану?! Серьезно?! Куришь марихуану?! 

– Ох ты ж, – смеется Хольц. – Эбби была права. 

– Эбби? – переспрашивает Эрин. – Это по поводу чего она была права, а? 

– Ничего, – явно забавляясь, качает головой Хольц. 

– Джиллиан! Хольцман! – опять орет Эрин, тыкая в ее сторону пальцем. – Что Эбби про меня сказала? Сейчас же признавайся! 

– Эбби посоветовала ни в коем случае не дать тебе узнать про травку. – Хольц закатывает глаза и смеется. 

– Что? – спрашивает Эрин. – Эбби знает? 

– Оу, да, – снова смеется Хольц. – Уж Эбби-то знает. Да-а, она знает, где… достать хороший товар. 

– Что? Эбби? Эбби?! 

– Эбби-Эбби. Та самая. 

– Эбби? – снова спрашивает Эрин, на этот раз скорее у себя. – А… а Пэтти? 

– Да не особенно, – качает головой Хольц. – Бывает иногда, но вообще она не большой фанат. 

– А Кевин?! 

– Только однажды, – Хольц поднимает палец. – Это было смешно. 

– И вы просто… заключили пакт не говорить мне? 

– Да не то чтобы пакт. Скорее, дали клятву крови. Нам всем пришлось делать надрезы на ладонях и клясться никогда тебе не говорить, иначе Эбби бы постаралась, чтобы мы никогда больше даже не почувствовали этот манящий сладковатый запашок каннабиса. 

– Хольц… 

– Ну ладно-ладно, я приврала, но только в первой части. 

– Не могу поверить! Почему вы мне не сказали?! 

– Ну, ты же себя сама только что слышала, так? 

– Да мне плевать на марихуану, обидно просто, когда что-то делают у тебя за спиной, – дуется она. 

– Тебе плевать на марихуану? – спрашивает Хольц. 

– В общем и целом, – отвечает она, и Хольц, пожав плечами, подносит косяк ближе к губам, на что Эрин взвизгивает: 

– Нет! Нет, нельзя! Это незаконно! И… о боже! Ты работаешь в лаборатории под кайфом?! Это ведь так опасно! 

– Вот видишь? – ухмыляется Хольц, скрещивая руки на груди. 

– Да нет, на самом деле… Мне правда все равно. Кури… если хочешь, – с опаской говорит она и хмурится. 

– Очевидно, что ты этого не хочешь, так что я не буду. 

– Я зануда? – спрашивает Эрин, и Хольц приподнимает брови. 

– Не бери в голову, Эрин, – просто говорит она. – Да, иногда, конечно, ты бываешь маленько зажатой, но это не значит, что мы тебя считаем занудой. 

– Так почему же вы меня никогда не приглашали курить с вами марихуану?! 

– Потому что ты упорно называешь ее марихуаной. И потому что мы знаем, что ты бы все равно отказалась, – пожимает плечами Хольц. 

– Не факт, – говорит Эрин. Хольц смаргивает. 

– Докажи. – И она протягивает косяк. Эрин берет его и видит, что Хольц это впечатляет. Эрин чувствует, как в ней загорается бунтарский дух уже оттого, что она просто держит в руке косяк. Раньше ей никогда не предлагали покурить травку. Даже если бы предлагали, она бы отказалась. Но сейчас у нее такое чувство, что ей нужно что-то доказать. Вот только она понятия не имеет, что делать. 

– Эмм, – бормочет она, поднося косяк к лицу и внимательно его разглядывая. – Я не… знаю… 

– Ну, в общем, – улыбается Хольц, подходя ближе. – Просто поднеси это к губам – уж прости, что я слегка обслюнявила его – не знала, что предстоит делиться. Потом как следует вдохни и задержи ненадолго в легких. Наверное, будешь кашлять. Много.   
Затем Хольц поджигает кончик косяка, и Эрин чувствует на губах мокрую от слюны Хольц бумагу, и старается об этом н думать. Она вдыхает – и тут же захлебывается кашлем. Из глаз ее текут слезы, а Хольц хохочет. 

– Ты просто не привыкла. Давай-давай, попробуй еще раз! – Она заразительно улыбается, и Эрин пробует. 

– Не чувствую никакой разницы, – комментирует Эрин, после того как они передали косяк друг другу несколько раз, и он стал таким маленьким, что его больше невозможно держать. 

– Уверена? – улыбается Хольц. – Потому что ты уже пять минут таращишься в окно. 

– Я просто наблюдаю за птицами, – объясняет Эрин. – Ты их когда-нибудь замечала? 

– Замечала ли я птиц? 

– Угу. Они такие красивые. 

Хольц смеется, и Эрин недоуменно на нее смотрит. 

– Что? 

– Эрин, у тебя приход. 

– Да? – переспрашивает Эрин, глядя на Хольц и замечая, что ямочка на одной щеке у нее глубже ямочки на другой, когда она улыбается, вот как сейчас. А еще у нее очень красивая прическа. Было бы просто восхитительно дотронуться до ее волос. Восхитительно. Эрин смеется – слово «восхитительно» кажется ей ужасно забавным.

– Ты чего? – спрашивает Хольц. Эрин снова хихикает. 

– Восхитительно, – просто говорит она, и для нее это слово все объясняет, но Хольц в ответ только фыркает. 

– Ты восхитительна, Эрин, – улыбается ей Хольц. Эрин улыбается в ответ и какое-то время просто смотрит на Хольц, но потом понимает, что делает. 

– О боже. У меня и правда приход, да? 

– Офигенный просто – и мне это так нравится, – отвечает Хольц, и Эрин смеется. Она смеется, и никак не может остановиться. Живот уже болит от смеха – но она все никак не унимается. Она уже не помнит, почему смеется, да и была ли причина? Она просто не может остановиться. Эрин замечает, что Хольц с мечтательной улыбкой наблюдает за ней, опираясь локтем о стол, и чуть было не краснеет. Впрочем, она не понимает, к чему ей краснеть, так что просто продолжает смеяться. 

Наконец она успокаивается. Они сидят рядышком, жадно и практически молча поедая чипсы из пакета. В конце концов Хольц поворачивается к Эрин. 

– Лора, – внезапно говорит она. 

– Кто такая Лора? – непонимающе переспрашивает Эрин. 

– Когда ты на меня орала, – поясняет Хольц, – ты сказала, что, если бы знала мое второе имя, то использовала бы и его тоже. 

– Твое второе имя Лора? 

– Угу, – кивает Хольц. – Только остальным не говори, окей? 

– Джиллиан Лора Хольцман, – улыбается Эрин. 

Непонятно, почему порозовели щеки Хольц: то ли на них так падает свет, то ли она почему-то смущается. Эрин засовывает в рот очередную порцию чипсов. 

– Никто никогда не узнает. 

Апрель 

Хольц болеет, но отказывается это признать. 

Она уже дважды устраивала пожар, просто чихнув по время работы, и остальные трое теперь отказываются подниматься на второй этаж – им страшно. 

– Кев? Эй, Кев, ты не отнесешь это наверх Хольц? – кричит Эрин, бросая ему бутылку апельсинового сока. 

– Конечно, босс, – улыбается он. 

– Постарайся не умереть, – слабым голосом говорит она вслед. 

– Она тут до фундамента все сожжет, – говорит Пэтти. – Реально, камня на камне не останется. 

– Кто-то из нас должен что-то предпринять, – вздыхает Эбби. – Если она там себя взорвет, я, наверное, даже буду скучать. 

– Эрин, иди и уговори ее отправиться домой, – говорит Пэтти. 

– Что? Почему я?! 

– Потому что ты у нас Мамочка, – поясняет Эбби. 

– Что? 

– Это точно, – кивает Пэтти, – мамочка-подружка. 

– Я… что? Нет. Почему? Как это? Да нет же, – качает головой Эрин. 

– Ну пожалуйста, – умоляет Эбби. – Не хочу умирать молодой. 

– Ладно, – вздыхает Эрин, поднимаясь на ноги. 

– Хольц, иди домой, – говорит она, как только оказывается наверху, и видит в лаборатории повернутую к ней спиной Хольц. Та оборачивается. Нос у нее покраснел и распух, глаза слезятся, а мешки под ними выглядят темнее, чем во времена, когда она сутками напролет работает над каким-нибудь проектом. 

– Что? Нет, все в порядке, – настойчиво гнусавит Хольц. 

– Нет, не в порядке. Ты болеешь. 

– Если бы я болела, смогла бы я это сделать? – спрашивает Хольц, хватаясь на паяльник, но тут же замирает и так ничего с ним и не делает. 

– Что именно? – уточняет Эрин. Хольц качает головой. 

– Не знаю. Не знаю, что я собиралась сделать, – признается она. 

– Иди сюда. – Эрин жестом подзывает ее к себе, и Хольц подчиняется. Эрин кладет на лоб Хольц ладонь. – Тебе нужно домой. У тебя температура. 

 

– Но… – начинает было протестовать Хольц и тут же оглушительно чихает. 

– Вот именно, – бормочет Эрин. 

– О боже, – стонет Хольц. – У меня из носа течет эктоплазма. 

– Фу. 

Хольц снова стонет, стаскивает очки и бросает их на стол. Продолжая стонать, она на нетвердых ногах выходит из лаборатории, добирается до дивана в конце комнаты и падает на него лицом вниз. 

– Вот и правильно, хорошая идея, – одобряет Эрин, следуя за ней. Она опускается рядом с диваном на колени и кладет руку на спину Хольц. – Но тебе все равно надо отправиться домой. В собственный дом, который не здесь. Чтобы никого не заражать. Понимаешь, да? 

Хольц в ответ стонет что-то неразборчивое. 

– Что-что? 

– Лекарства. 

– Лекарства. Хорошо, – кивает Эрин, замечая на столе бутылку средства от простуды, которую Эбби попыталась всучить Хольц вчера. Она до сих пор стоит на столе нераспечатанная. Эрин хватает ее, вскрывает и начинает отливать положенное по инструкции количество в пластиковый стаканчик, но Хольц, кряхтя, садится и протягивает руку. 

– Дай. 

Эрин слушается, и Хольц отпивает несколько глотков прямо из бутылки. 

– Хватит, хватит, и так уже переборщила, – отмечает Эрин. – Сейчас начнешь по потолку бегать – отлично просто. 

Хольц шлепается обратно на диван. Эрин вздыхает. 

– У тебя ведь квартира в Бруклине, так? 

В ответ слышится очередной стон. 

– Будет жестоко отправлять тебя туда на метро. 

Еще более длительный стон. 

– А на такси у меня налички нет… Придется отвезти тебя, что еще делать… 

Эрин снова вздыхает, смиряясь с судьбой. 

 

– Ладно, давай, вставай, – мягко говорит она, поглаживая спину Хольц круговыми движениями. – Я тебя отвезу домой, ладно? 

– О, домой меня отвезешь, а? – пытается флиртовать Хольц, но голос у нее при этом такой слабый и гнусавый, что Эрин только смеется. 

 

– Пойдем. 

Она ведет машину и не знает, чего ожидать, когда они доберутся до квартиры Хольц. Честно говоря, она боится. 

– Если бы я знала, что приду домой с девушкой, я бы тут слегка порядок навела, – говорит Хольц, не делая паузы между словами: чувствуется, что лекарство от простуды по пути домой начало действовать. В квартире бардак, но Эрин была готова к худшему. Обстановка тут примерно такая же, как в самодельном жилище наверху пожарной части, только на стенах и потолке красуются выжженные пятна и несколько дыр. 

Это небольшая квартирка-студия, в углу которой стоит кровать, и Эрин подводит к ней Хольц. 

– Честно тебе скажу, Эрин, – бормочет Хольц, – не совсем так я представляла себе сцену, когда мы с тобой наконец доберемся до постели. 

– Заткнись, Хольц, – говорит она, закатывая глаза. 

– Не, ну понимаешь – называй меня романтичной, старомодной, как угодно, но я думала, что уж как минимум мы перед этим поужинаем. Но надо радоваться тому, что есть, конечно. 

– Ну все, довольно. 

Хольц падает в постель, и Эрин набрасывает на нее сверху одеяло. Хольц, все еще под действием лекарства, одаривает ее глуповатой улыбкой. 

– Эй! Эй-эй, Эрин, – зовет она. 

– Да? 

– Ты очень симпатичная. – Она улыбается, веки ее тяжелеют. – Такая симпатичная. 

– Ладно, – соглашается Эрин. Хольц, продолжая любоваться, слабо указывает на нее пальцем. 

– Когда-нибудь я тебя поцелую. Хорошо? Ты уж приготовься. 

– Хорошо, Хольц. А теперь спи, – говорит Эрин и при этом не может справиться с улыбкой, которая расплывается у нее на лице. Хольц бормочет что-то себе под нос вроде «это ты спи», но Эрин не уверена. 

Она смотрит на фотографию в рамке, которая стоит на прикроватной тумбочке. Это фотография женщины с двумя девочками. На какое-то мгновение Эрин кажется, что женщина – это сама Хольц, но это не имеет смысла, ведь такую одежду и прическу уже давно никто не носит. Но выглядит женщина точь-в-точь как Хольц. Те же глаза, нос, губы, даже те же ямочки на щеках. Затем Эрин все-таки опознает Хольц. Ей семь или восемь лет. Светло-русые волосы, озорная улыбка. Она примерно такая же, как и сейчас, только в миниатюре. Эрин долго смотрит на фотографию под аккомпанемент неровного и хриплого дыхания Хольц – свидетельства того, что она заснула. 

Эрин переводит взгляд на спящую Хольц. У нее открыт рот, и подушка под ней уже промокла от слюны. Эрин достает телефон и делает снимок фотографии. Это странно, и она понимает, что ей не следует так поступать, но ничего не может с собой поделать. 

Перед уходом она обеспечивает Хольц запасами лекарств, салфеток, жидкости и еды – для этого ей приходится заскочить в ближайший супермаркет. Утром она еще заедет проверить, как у Хольц дела. 

Она вздыхает. 

Про мамочку-подружку – чистая правда. 

Май 

Эрин сидит на крышке унитаза. Локти ее упираются в колени, ладони подпирают голову. Голова кружится. 

Все кружится. 

Она не знает, почему выбрала именно туалет. Просто шла – и пришла сюда. 

Эбби и Пэтти находятся с той стороны, за дверью. 

Она не может заплакать. 

Кругом слишком тихо. Но вот слышится шум шагов, а потом голос Хольцман. 

– Э, а чего это вы тут прямо на полу сидите? Да еще и перед туалетом? 

Эбби тихо отвечает. Эрин не слышит ни одного слова, но ей и не нужно. Она и так знает. Хольц не было, когда она сняла трубку, а вот Эбби с Пэтти присутствовали. 

Звонок. Папин надтреснутый голос. Все случилось так быстро. У мамы даже не было никаких симптомов до сегодняшнего утра. Просто мигрень. Ты ведь знаешь, какая она – никогда не суетится из-за здоровья. Все случилось практически сразу после разрыва аневризмы. Даже если бы врачи знали, было бы невозможно сделать операцию. Бомба с часовым механизмом. Непредсказуемо. Все случилось так быстро. Она не страдала. 

– Хольци, не думаю, что она хочет… 

– Просто подвинься. 

Дверь открывается, а затем снова закрывается. Эрин не шевелится. 

Тишина. Шорох. Движение. 

– Есть такая еврейская традиция, – говорит Хольц, – когда ты кого-то теряешь… Называется шива. Я на самом деле всего там не понимаю – мы ее соблюдали, когда дедушка с бабушкой умерли, но я тогда совсем маленькая была. А потом ни разу не было повода, пока мама не умерла. Сестра настояла, чтобы мы все сделали по правилам. Я не очень поняла зачем, ведь мы никогда не были традиционной еврейской семьей, но Карен захотела, так что я согласилась. 

Эрин слушает. У Хольц низкий, ровный, размеренный голос, словно она рассказывает о каком-то научном исследовании, которое где-то вычитала. Это успокаивает. 

– Шива продолжается семь дней. Ты не выходишь из дома, к тебе приходят люди, приносят еду. Свечи, молитвы, всякое такое. Там много всего – я большую часть не понимаю. Но есть там вот какой момент – нужно прикрыть зеркала. Не знаю зачем, но так нужно. Прикрываешь зеркала на все семь дней. И по какой-то причине именно это мне больше всего запомнилось. Иногда, когда меня снова накрывает из-за смерти мамы – когда я начинаю думать, какого черта мне делать в мире, где ее больше нет, – я прикрываю зеркала. Мне это нравится. После этого кажется, что боль – это нормально. 

Эрин чувствует мягкое прикосновение ладони к плечу. 

– Возможно, это самое сложное, через что тебе когда-либо придется пройти. 

Рука исчезает. 

– Для меня так и было. 

Дверь открывается и снова закрывается, и на Эрин давит тишина. Она поднимает взгляд. 

Длинная куртка Хольцман свисает со светильника над зеркалом, прикрывая его. 

Эрин складывается пополам, утыкаясь лбом в колени, и из нее наконец вырывается всхлип. Она хочет, чтобы все остановилось – пусть хотя бы на одну-две секунды. Она хочет, чтобы весь мир остановился. 

Ей больно. 

Все вокруг причиняет ей боль. 

 

Июнь 

Эрин две недели не спит. Она отправляется домой на похороны матери. Эбби едет с ней. Долго они там не задерживаются. 

Две недели Эрин лежит по ночам и не может заснуть. Иногда она проваливается в дрему, но ее тут же выдергивает обратно. 

Две недели Эрин не может спать и валится с ног. 

А потом она не может проснуться. Она пьет в течение дня кофе, чашку за чашкой, ее веки жжет, они закрываются сами собой. Она рано возвращается домой, валится в постель и не просыпается, пока не срабатывает будильник на следующее утро. Но этого недостаточно – ей не хватает сна. 

Она засыпает прямо за рабочим столом. Кто-то нежно тянет ее вверх и поднимает на ноги. Она помнит небольшой отрезок пути, потом мягкую постель. Она спит. 

Просыпается она в непривычном месте. Моргает и смотрит в окно. В небе цвета индиго только-только начинает всходить солнце. Эрин моргает. Она лежит на матрасе на полу. Над ней на стене висит какой-то чертеж. Она моргает и оборачивается.   
Хольцман. Сидит, скрестив ноги на полу, и не спит. Вертит что-то в руках – собирает. На ней только трусы и футболка, волосы распущены. Оказывается, они длиннее, чем Эрин думала. Свет лампы на полу отбрасывает мягкий желтый свет на все, чего касается. Он касается Хольцман. 

Эрин моргает. 

– Хольц? 

– Ты спала вообще? – спрашивает Эрин. Хольц молча качает головой. Эрин двигается, прижимаясь к стене. На матрасе освобождается место. Эрин опускает на него ладонь. 

– Иди сюда, поспи. 

Хольц так ничего и не говорит. Она просто забирается на матрас. 

Хольц всегда рядом с тех пор, как умерла мама Эрин. Она приносит Эрин еду в те дни, когда той совсем не хочется есть. Хольц садится подле нее – так, что их руки соприкасаются, и ничего не говорит, просто сидит столько, сколько нужно Эрин. Проходя мимо, она нежно сжимает ее плечо. Хольц укладывает ее в постель, когда та засыпает на рабочем месте. Она продолжает отпускать шутки и смешить Эрин, но, когда той нужно, просто сидит и молчит. Эбби и Пэтти, конечно, тоже очень много ее поддерживают, но с Хольц все по-другому. Потому что Хольц знает. Она понимает. Она тоже через это прошла. 

Лежать рядом на матрасе на полу в углу комнаты кажется совершенно нормальным. Хольц лежит на спине и смотрит на потолок, Эрин – на боку, лицом к Хольц. Та пахнет мылом и шампунем. Эрин делает глубокий вдох. Этот запах отличается от ее обычного, и тем не менее – это ее запах. Эрин хочет дотронуться до волос Хольц. Она всего несколько раз видела их распущенными. Первый раз, когда они попали в такую заварушку во время рейда, что волосы сами выбились из прически, и Хольц распустила их, но через пару секунд снова убрала наверх. Второй – когда они допоздна охотились на привидений, вернулись в пожарную часть посреди ночи и завалились там спать все вчетвером. Наутро Эрин видела, как Хольц варит кофе в пижаме и с распущенными волосами, но потом она ушла наверх, а когда вернулась, волосы уже были забраны. 

Эрин хочет коснуться ее волос, потому что они кажутся такими мягкими. Она касается – и оказывается, что так оно и есть. Хольц поворачивает к ней голову, и уголки ее губ слегка приподнимаются. Эрин внезапно чувствует робость, замирает и убирает руки. 

Глаза ее скользят ниже, по телу Хольц, к обнаженному бедру с татуировкой, которую она видела до этого всего один раз. Эрин прикасается к ней, легко проводит пальцем по тонким линиям. 

– Мою маму звали Роза, – тихо говорит Хольц. Так тихо, что, если бы Эрин не лежала совсем рядом, она бы вряд ли расслышала. – Ее любимым цветом был синий. И она любила пьесу Теннесси Уильямса «Стеклянный зверинец». Это была ее любимая пьеса, она ездила по всем региональным театрам в радиусе ста миль, чтобы посмотреть ее. 

Эрин припоминает, что, кажется, читала эту пьесу на уроках литературы в старшей школе, но толком не помнит содержание. Она уже не водит пальцем по татуировке, но рука ее все еще лежит на бедре Хольц. 

– Она собиралась стать актрисой. Но потом у нее родилась моя сестра, а после – я. И она вместо этого стала мамой. Она была лучшей мамой в мире, и вообще, лучшим человеком. Она всегда говорила мне, что я не должна быть обычной. 

Эрин улыбается. Она смотрит на Хольц, но взгляд той устремлен наверх, на потолок.

– Я раньше думала, что никто никогда не будет любить меня, кроме нее, – говорит она еще тише – и даже в полной тишине, лежа рядом, Эрин приходится напрягать слух, чтобы расслышать слова. – Я скучаю по ней каждый день. 

Эрин не знает, что сказать на это – не знает даже, стоит ли вообще что-то говорить, поэтому она просто кладет голову на плечо Хольц. Проходит несколько секунд, Хольц просовывает руку под шею Эрин, обнимает ее за плечо, и та придвигается еще ближе. 

– Судя по твоим рассказам, твоя мама была чудесным человеком, – говорит Эрин. 

– Да. 

– Мне так жаль, что я не смогу с ней познакомиться, – искренне говорит она, думая о том, как было бы здорово встретиться с женщиной, которая родила и вырастила Джиллиан Хольцман. Она поднимает на Хольц взгляд. С ее позиции видна только часть лица, но все равно заметно, что Хольц улыбается. Хольц опускает голову, чтобы лучше разглядеть Эрин. 

– А мне жаль, что она не сможет с тобой познакомиться. 

Эрин отодвигается, поднимает голову – она хочет видеть лицо Хольц полностью. Хольц встречается с ней взглядом. Она выглядит спокойной. Расслабленной. Это успокаивает Эрин. Глаза Хольц напоминают ей о кобальте, в голове проносятся химические свойства и формулы. Волосы рассыпаны по подушке вокруг головы. Эрин касается ее лица, проводит пальцами по щеке. Она смотрит на губы Хольц – такие идеальные, соблазнительно розовые губы. 

И Эрин целует ее. 

Все останавливается. На секунду-две весь мир останавливается. 

Хольцман удивленно моргает. А потом они снова целуются. 

Руки зарываются в волосы, скользят по гладким бедрам, прижимаются к теплой коже. Комнату наполняют резкие вдохи, глубокие выдохи и шорох постельного белья. 

Эрин стягивает с Хольц футболку. Она легко касается маленьких металлических шариков с обеих сторон сосков, смотрит на лицо Хольц, и та ей улыбается. 

Хольц целует ее шею, прижимается губами к местечку чуть выше выреза блузки, помогает ей избавиться от одежды, расстегивает ее лифчик, исследует новую территорию. Эрин откидывается на подушку, и Хольц оказывается на ней, нависает сверху и склоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее, и светлые волосы ниспадают с обеих сторон, скрывая их лица. Эрин собирает их, закидывает назад. Хольц прямо над ней, и Эрин целует ее, чувствуя, как соприкасаются их тела, и целует ее, целует, целует.

Лицо Хольц скрывается между бедрами Эрин. 

Эрин тяжело дышит. 

Пусть слова, которые Хольц говорит, и машины, которые она мастерит, и доказывают мастерство ее рук и языка, Эрин все равно удивляется. 

Бедра ее – землетрясение, и сама она – машина, а руки Хольц устраивали столько пожаров, вот и сейчас – искры внутри нее явно приведут к чему-то небезопасному. Эрин кончает, и Хольц ее держит, и она целует Хольц, целует все, до чего дотягивается рот, и пытается научиться снова дышать, и целует ее, целует, целует, целует – и не может насытиться этими губами идеальной формы, этим языком, запахом волос и тем, как они щекочут лицо. Она целует ее. 

Они двигаются в одном ритме – поначалу медленно и равномерно, затем все быстрее, и ногти впиваются в нежную кожу, и Хольц теряет контроль – пальцы Эрин развязывают запутанные узелки, державшие его в узде, и Хольц издает звуки, которые напоминают Эрин о шопеновских ноктюрнах. Тех, которые ведут к самым мощным взрывам. 

Они падают в изнеможении на матрас, сплетаясь друг с другом. Утреннее солнце льется в комнату через окно. Она целует ее. Целует ее. Целует ее. 

А потом они спят. 

Июль 

– Я и Хольц… мы спим друг с другом. Уже несколько недель. 

– Да что ты. 

– А? 

– Знаю я. 

– Знаешь? 

– Ну, не особо-то вы это скрывали, – сообщает Эбби, глядя на Эрин поверх очков. 

– Что? Мы… Что? 

– Переглядываетесь через всю комнату. Обе под каким-нибудь предлогом одновременно отправляетесь наверх. Возвращаетесь через полчаса, такие все потные и сияющие. Ха! И я достаточно давно знакома с Хольцман, чтобы узнать ее выражение лица «у меня только что был секс». Одно и то же чертово выражение – и последнее время оно у нее с лица вообще не сходит! 

– Я… о, – Эрин хмурится. А она-то была так уверена, что никто не знает. 

– Мы с Пэтти обсуждали это, – говорит Эбби. – Решили, что вы обе взрослые тетки и у вас достаточно ума, чтобы сохранить профессиональные отношения независимо от того, как обернутся ваши личные. 

– Да, – медленно кивает Эрин, – так и есть.   
– Я рада, что ты наконец призналась, – говорит Эбби с искренней улыбкой, а потом смеется. – Ну смешно ведь! Смешно, потому что несколько месяцев назад ты думала, что я сплю с Хольц. А теперь это ты у нас по девочкам. 

 

– Я не… я не то чтобы по девочкам, – говорит Эрин. – Но и не только по мальчикам тоже. Я, наверное, би? Просто… не знаю даже. 

– Да, Хольц – она такая, умеет воздействовать на женщин, – улыбается Эбби. 

– Ага, – смеется Эрин. – Не знаю, просто… ну, понимаешь, когда я с ней – это не… не важно, что она женщина. То есть – она женщина, и это очевидно, но я даже не думаю о том, что я с женщиной. Она просто… просто Хольц, понимаешь? И я – я просто с ней. 

– О боже, – тихо говорит Эбби, – все это время я думала, что у вас просто секс, но… она тебе правда нравится, да? 

– Да. 

– Вот блин! 

– Знаю, – кивает Эрин. – Немного… неожиданно. 

– Но не то чтобы удивительно, – говорит Эбби. 

– Разве? 

– Да. Ведь ты уже давным-давно ей нравишься. С того самого дня, когда вы впервые встретились. 

– Что? 

– Угу. Я ей сказала, чтобы она не тратила время впустую, потому что я тебя определила как… ну, скажем, процентов на девяносто пять натуралку, но… не знаю. Я думала, что она с этим справилась. В конце концов, все это было так давно. Но… Наверное, она просто потихоньку узнавала тебя все лучше – и позволила тебе узнать лучше ее. 

– …Оскорбление моим умственным способностям, вот что это такое! – заявляет Пэтти, врываясь в комнату. Сразу за ней заходит Хольц. – Вы думали, я не знала? Думали, я слепая, что ли? Ну в самом-то деле! 

Хольцман смотрит на Эрин. 

– Выходит, они и так обо всем знают, – морщится она. 

– Угу, – кивает Эрин. – Я уже поняла. 

– Еще бы мы не знали! – орет Пэтти. 

– Но, Пэтти, – встревает Эбби, – оказывается, это больше, чем секс. 

– Конечно, это больше, чем секс, – снова орет она. – Думаешь, они бы стали тут устраивать целое гребаное шоу с «мне нужно тебе кое о чем сказать», чтобы просто сообщить, что они трахаются? 

– Ну да, и правда. 

– Оскорбление моим умственным способностям! 

Август 

Эрин никогда не думала, что будет разгуливать по Центральному парку за ручку с Джиллиан Хольцман. Но она раньше не думала и о том, что сделает карьеру охотницы за привидениями. Так же как не ожидала, что ее мама внезапно умрет от аневризмы утром в четверг в середине мая. 

Она учится понимать, что не все всегда можно распланировать. Это сложно – но у нее потихоньку начинает получаться. 

Она держит Хольц за руку. Их руки идеально совпадают по длине, как отметила Хольц. Им не нужно тянуться друг к другу, они находятся на одном уровне, словно специально созданы для того, чтобы держаться друг за друга. 

 

До этого Хольц с Эрин несколько часов пролежали в Шип-Медоу: Эрин на спине, чувствуя под собой мягкое щекотание травы, а Хольц – устроившись головой на ее животе и читая ей вслух книжку. 

Солнце потихоньку начинает садиться. 

– Смотри-ка, – говорит Хольц, – светлячки. Я знаю, что это просто биолюминесценция, люцифераза, аденозинтрифосфат и все такое прочее, но, блин, это же правда круто, когда у насекомого светится зад, как считаешь? 

– Да, конечно, – смеется Эрин и смотрит на Хольц. Та слегка обгорела, совсем немножко. У нее порозовели нос и щеки, и Эрин ужасно в нее влюблена. Она ей не говорит об этом. Пока еще не сказала. Но скажет. Впрочем, она думает, что Хольц и так знает. 

Она останавливается, и Хольц останавливается тоже. Эрин ничего не говорит, просто подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать Хольц в розовый нос. Потом они снова идут. 

 

– Эй, – окликает ее Хольц, – хочешь пойти со мной в лабораторию, посмотреть на мой нейроядерный космический реактор? 

Хольц соблазнительно шевелит бровями, и Эрин задумчиво склоняет набок голову. Слова кажутся какими-то смутно знакомыми, но она не может вспомнить, где слышала их раньше.   
– Эта штука просто взорвет тебе мозг, – продолжает уговаривать Хольц.   
Эрин качает головой.   
– Не существует никакого реактора, – говорит она. – Бессмыслица какая-то. Ты его просто выдумала! 

Хольц хохочет, а потом быстро ее целует и тут же снова отстраняется. 

– О чем это ты вообще? – смеется Эрин. 

– Да так, ни о чем, – протягивает Хольц с широкой улыбкой и, выпустив руку Эрин, быстрым шагом идет к скопищу светлячков.   
Эрин не всегда понимает, о чем говорит Хольц. Наверное, никогда и не поймет. Ей это даже нравится.   
– Один сел прямо на меня! – радостно восклицает Хольц, вытягивая ладонь со светлячком. Еще несколько порхают вокруг головы Хольц, придавая ей волшебное свечение. 

Она очень красивая. 

Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя. 

Эрин не говорит этого. 

Пока не говорит. 

– Пойдем уже домой, – произносит она и снова протягивает руку Хольц. Пожарная часть не совсем дом, но очень на него похожа – во всяком случае, по ощущениям Эрин. – Кевин сегодня готовит, помнишь? 

– А, точно! 

И, снова держась за руки, они идут. 

Идут домой.

**Author's Note:**

> * Популярное реалити-шоу трансвеститов Lu Paul’s Drag Race


End file.
